Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Pictures "Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie" Cast: *ALF as Himself *Stephine Wonder Woman Costume as Herself *Baby Kermit as Himself *Baby Piggy as Herself *Baby Gonzo as Himself *Big Bird as Himself *Elmo and Zoe as Themselves *Snuffy as Himself *Grover as Himself * *Count Von Count as Himself * *Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo as Himself *Casey Junior Red Steam Locomotive and Golden Tender as Himself * Scene: #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 1 - Start Pragom/Opening Credits ("Cartoon All Star") Pick Up Cartoon All Star House #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 2 - Breakfast #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 3 - Giant Bus Locomotive "The Wheels on the Train Bus" Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 4 - Isis Alice Costume Disney Jenna Misty Pokemon Costume The Great Fondoo Magic Soda Magic Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 5 - "You Can Fly You Can Fly You Can Fly" Sky Giant Plane Gypsy Circus Bus Pull Marahute #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 6 - Welcome To The Canda Giant Land Park "Zip A Doo Dah" 100 Cartoon All Star London New York Mix City Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 7 - "We Outside You Can Dee" Landon New York Mix City Theme Park #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 8 - Bedtime/"Pink Elephants Colourful Mammal On Parade" Giant Children Bedroom Planets #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 9 - Morning Brother and Sister Bird Talk Giant Children Bedroom "Good Morning" All Change Closet #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 10 - "Brush Brush Bee" Giant Bathroom #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 11 - House Motel Perry the Playthpus as Pluto and Pluto as Perry the Playthpus Backyard Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild Bathroom #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 12 - The Circus Clown Gang Eat Lunch #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 13 - "This A Wonderful Always To Say GO" London New York Mix City 1 #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 14 - "So This Is Love" London New York Mix City 2 #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 15 - "Big Bird's March" London New York Mix City Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 16 - Mission Wild Animals Solider #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 17 - Casey Jr. and the Gypsy Circus Train "Casey Junior" Giant Railroad Track Giant Hill Giant Long Train Bridge #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 18 - Setting the Giant Big Top "Heigh HO" and "Songs of the Roustabouts" #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 19 - "Hail to the Fourteen Seven Princess" & "Prince Charming Ali" & Circus Parade and March of Cards London New York Mix City Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 20 - Jafar Switch Girl Kim as Candace Flynn as Kim Girl Test #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 21 - Tinker Bell and London New York Mix City "Winter Wonderland" Fantasy Store #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 22 - Elephant Justin Big Boy Timothy Q. Mouse and Friends Mice Max Scooby Doo The Chipmunks and the Chippettes Seventh Dwarfs Giant Children Zoo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 23 - Isabella Jill Isis Alice Costume Kim as Candace Flynn Auditorium Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 24 - "Love Makes the World Go Round" Boy and Girl Party Pinata and Mr. Pizza Duck Pizza Party #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 25 - Pyramid of Five Seventh Girls "Street of Gold" Giant Big Top Tent & the Cave of Wonders & Indiana Jones Giant Big Top Tent Crashing Down #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 26 - Casey Jr. & the Gypsy Circus Train Train Ride Giant Railroad Track Giant Bridge Hospital #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 27 - Dark Outside Wild Animal Noisy London New York Mix City Giant Road Pool Beach Ocean #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 28 - Hospital 57 Girls Dentest Doctor and Nurise Villains "Grim, Grinning Ghosts" Hospital #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 29 - Helping Working Elephant Fix Giant Big Top Tent #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 30 - Playground Seven Tiger and Lion "The Siamese Seven Tiger & Lion Songs" #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 31 - Casey Jr. and the Gypsy Circus Train Dumbo Jumbo Flying Elephant and Fairies Wheels "A Whole New World" #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 32 - Chase Subway Train #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 33 - "Prince Charming Ali" (Reprise) #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 34 - "Perry the Doggie" #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 35 - Kim and Candace Flynn Change Girls and Perry the Playthpus and Pluto Change Dog #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 36 - "Tomorrow" and "Beauty and the Beast" Finale Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 37 - Special Olympics Dumbo's Triumph Alice Chase & Happy End in Arabian #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 38 - End Credits Black Screencaps on Genie Exit Music Jose Carocia The Lyons Group #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 39 - Ronald McDonald Children's Charities and Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D and Disney Sing Along Songs Promo Gallery: Gordon_Shumway_004.jpg|ALF as Himself 0090'snoddy.jpg|Noddy as Himself LazyTown_stephanie.png|Stephanie Wonder Woman Costume as Herself Howie.jpg|Howie as Himself Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Himself Tinky_Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Himself Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy as Herself Laa_Laa.png|Laa Laa as Herself Po_(Teletubbies).jpg|Po as Herself Barney_the_Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as Himself BJ.jpg|BJ as Himself Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop as Herself Baby Kermit.jpg|Baby Kermit as Himself Baby_Piggy_(from_Muppet_Babies)_as_Angelica_Pickles.gif|Baby Piggy as Herself Baby Gonzo.jpg|Baby Gonzo as Himself Rizzo.png|Rizzo the Rat as Himself KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Himself Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Himself Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear as Himself Big Bird in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy as Himself Grover in Sesame Street.jpg|Grover as Himself Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo and Zoe as Themselves 300px-Oscar_the_Grouch_3.jpg|Oscar the Grouchy as Himself Frazzle Sesame Street.jpg|Frazzle as Himself Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Himself Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Himself Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Himself Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpemker as Himself YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Themselves Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina as Herself Salem.jpg|Salem as Himself 9720_1.jpg|The Chipmunks and the Chippettes as Themselves Garfield.jpg|Garfield as Himself Clifford.jpg|Clifford as Himself Rex_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Rex as Himself Elsa_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Elsa Dino Bird as Herself Louie_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Louie as Himself Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Herself Fern.jpg|Fern as Herself Tammy-1.jpg|Tammy as Herself Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Himself Jessica Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit as Himself Bongo the Gorilla.png|Bongo the Gorilla as Himself Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Himself Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey Louie and Webby as Themselves Disneychipandale_2073.jpg|Chip and Dale as Themselves NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Himself Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Himself Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Herself Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck Jose Carocia and Panchito Pitstoles as Themselves Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan A Dale as Himself Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Himself Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Herself Little John.jpg|Little John as Himself Sis.jpg|Sis as Herself Sheriff Woody.jpg|Woody as Himself Jessie.png|Jessie as Herself Rex.jpg|Rex as Himself Buzz toy story 3.png|Buzz Lightyer as Himself Peter (from Peter and the Wolf).jpg|Peter as Himself Pooh and Tigger.jpg|Pooh and Tigger as Themselves Owl.jpg|Owl as Himself Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Himself Eeyore kingdom hearts.png|Eeyore as Himself Kanga kingdom hearts.png|Kanga as Herself Roo.jpg|Roo as Himself Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Himself Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Himself Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Himself Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Candace.jpg|Candace as Herself Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Herself Jenny.png|Jenny as Herself Eliza_Listen_to_Linda.png|Eliza as Herself Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg|Lion Car as Istelf Wendy upstages Candace.jpg|Wendy as Herself Jennymelodytime.jpg|Jenny as Herself Joemelodytime.jpg|Joe as Himself BallerinaSteadfast.jpg|Ballerina as Herself TinSoilderSteadfast.jpg|Tin Soilder as Himself Timon.jpg|Timon as Himself Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Himself Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Adult Simba and Nala as Themselves Young simba lion king.png|Young Simba as Himself Mabel_pines_gravity_falls.png Dipper_Pines.jpg|Dipper as Himself Vultures.jpg||Buzzie, Flaps Dizzy and Kim.jpg|Kim as Herself Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Herself Melissa_(Milo_Murphy's_Law).png|Melissa as Herself Four Kittens..png|Magic Four Tiger as Themselves Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Herself Rita.jpg|Rita as Herself Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Himself Francis-0.jpg|Fancis the Bull Lion Dog as Himself Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Herself Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Herself Princess Elena 3.jpg|Elena as Herself Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Herself Junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera as Themselves Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Himself Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Himself Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Himself Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Herself Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as Himself Thumperdisney.jpeg|Thumper as Himself Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-5344.jpg|Toy Bull as Himself 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Annie-1.png|Annie as Herself Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Himself Picture_165.jpg|Quincy as Himself Rocket.png|Rocket Two Eye Ball and Mouth as Himself Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Baia Boxcar Hoper Car Horse and Pony Cattle Car Gondola Car and Cow and Pig Cage Car as Themselves Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior Red Steam Locomotive and Golden Tender as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|White Calliope and Blue Box as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg|Red/Brown and Green Cage as Istelf Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Princess and Teenage Girls Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|Zebras and Camels as Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg|Monkeys and Gorillas Cage Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Brown Bear and Polar Cage Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg|Rainbow Colourful In the Sack as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg|Giraffe Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg|Velimon Box and Green Box Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg|Kangaroos car as Itself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Hippo and Elephant Car as Itself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|Ostriches car as Itself Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg|Orange Coach as Itself Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach as Istelf Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png|Red Caboose as Istelf Elliot.from_pete's_dragonjpg.png|Elliot as Himself Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Themselves Dumbo.jpg|Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo Yellow Hat Four Airplane Shoe Four Sandless as Himself TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Himself Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling Nice Feet Shoe as Herself John Darling.jpg|John Darling as Himself Michael.png|Michael as Himself Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy as Themselves Jane.jpg|Jane as Herself Nice Feet Sandles peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg|Red Haired Human, Black Haired Human and Blonde Haired Human ash Themselves Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Herself Smitty (Dumbo).jpg|Smitty the Bully as Himself Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Herself Anna.jpg|Anna as Herself Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Minnie Mouse Costume as Herself 04e7f46e97.480.avi_001519320.jpg|Philoctetes as Himself Monstro.jpg|Monstro as Himself Beach Ocean Sofia.jpg|Sofia as Herself Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants and Animals save new york.png|Colourful Mammal Planets as Themselves 7dwarfs.jpg The_7D_Annoy_Grumpy_Promo.png|The 17 Dwarfs Worker as Themselves Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Herself Melody.jpg|Melody as Herself Olaf.jpg Scrappy_flies_above_the_clowns..png Clown-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg Rollo the Clown.jpg|The Circus Clown Gang as Themselves My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic S02E02 The Return of Harmony Part 2 (HD).mp4 001108899.jpg|My Little Pony Six Girls as Themselves The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Train Cars..png|TAF Circus Train Car as Themselves Babes in Toyland Animated Blue Coach.jpg|Blue Coach as Istelf Babes in Toyland Animated Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach as Istelf Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg|Jack and Jill as Themselves Killer.jpg|Killer as Himself Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg|Emery Elizabeth Marie Little Red Riding Hood and Heidi as Themselves Jeremythecrow.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Ed.jpg|Ed Farmer as Himself Edd.jpg|Edd Magician as Himself Eddy.jpg|Eddy Ringmaster as Himself Misty.png|Jenna Misty Costume as Herself 150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May Maple as Herself Dawn-0.png|Dawn as Herself Iris-0.png|Iris as Herself Max (Pokemon).jpg|Max as Himself Squirtle.jpg|Squirtle as Himself Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Themselves Purrloin and lepard.png|Purrloin and Lipard as Themselves Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium as Themselves Raichu & Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu and Raichu as Themselves Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Themselves Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Ponyta and Rapidash as Themselves Torchic.jpg|Torchic as Himself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Float Parade as Themselves Annie.png|Annie Coach Float Parade as Themselves Clarabel.png|Clarabel Coach Float Parade as Themselves Crimson_and_Colored_MK1..jpg|Crimson and Colored Coach Float Parade as Themselves Mk1coach_001.jpg|Blue and Grey Coach Float Parade as Themselves 47480915_teakcarriage.jpg|Orange Teak Coach Float Parade as Themselves 2515.jpg|Green Coach Float Parade as Themselves BR_Mk2_prototype.jpg|Red Coach Float Parade as Themselves Toad.jpg|Toad Van Float Parade as Themselves Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Herself Slider.jpg|Slider as Himself Matt (1).jpg|Matt as Himself Inez (1).jpeg|Inez as Herself Jackie (1).jpeg|Jackie as Herself Digit (1).jpeg|Digit 1 as Himself Digit.jpg|Digit 2 as Himself Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Arnold as Himself Ralphie_pb01.jpg|Ralphie as Himself Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Herself Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Herself Dorothy Ann.jpg|Dorothy Ann as Herself Tim in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Tim as Himself Elizabeth_Thornberry.jpg|Elizabeth Thornberry as Herself Princess-Peach-Mario-Party-2-prince.jpg|Princess Peach as Herself Daisy super mario.png|Daisy as Herself Rosalina super mario.png|Rosalina as Herself MarioMic.png|Mario as Himself MamaLuigi.png|Luigi as Himself Scooby hit 4.png|Scooby Doo Elephant Dog as Himself The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3752.jpg|Papa Smurfs as Himself Brainy_smurfs_lost_village.png|Brainy Smurfs as Himself Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling as Herself Ord.jpg|Ord as Himself Cassie.jpg|Cassie as Herself Zak and Wheezie.jpg|Zak and Wheezie as Themselves Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Herself Max Dragon Tales.png|Max as Himself Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg|Enrique as Himself Stuart Mouse.jpg|Stuart Little as Himself The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Themselves Max and duke pets.png|Max & duke Two Lion Dog Cartoon All Star Girl.jpg|Cartoon All Star Girl as Themselves Marry Poppins Step in Time.jpg Disneyland Main Street.jpg|London New York Mix City Jetlag WB MGM Disney Nutcracker Princess.jpg|Princess and Fairies as Themselves Nina 1.jpg|Nina as Herself Category:NickyHelp Category:Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue spoofs Category:Movies Spoof